Dangerous Game
by Anabella Rose
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the hunt for the mother of Lucifer's child when they have a run-in with Crowley, who simply wishes to unload his burden on them: a hunter girl named Lisa with a tragic past and uncertain future. Sam and Dean take her on as a companion, and find out that the knowledge she possesses could very well save their lives in the coming fight...
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, here it is, the beginning of my first story on this profile! I've written other fanfiction stories that can be found on my other profile, ScarletonWhitePetals, so feel free to check any of those out if you wish. But don't forget to read this first! I'm so excited to be doing my first Supernatural/Vampire Diaries crossover. I've been wanting to do one for a long time, so one day I just started with this chapter. It takes place somewhere in the middle of season 12 when Sam and Dean are still trying to find Kelly and Lucifer is still trapped in Crowley's dungeon (FYI I'm really going to miss Crowley!) I can't wait to see people's opinions! Hopefully everyone likes it! Enjoy!**

 **-Winchester1994 :)**

* * *

Dangerous Game

Part 1

Lisa Bomont

"Dean, look out!" cried Sam.

Dean Winchester spun on his heels and ducked just as the black-eyed woman swung at him with a slim, silver demon blade. He stabbed his own blade into the woman's gut with a quick, upward thrust. She screamed blood curdlingly as her body flashed like it was burning on the inside and then she collapsed on the hardwood floor of the small room. Dean then turned back just in time to watch his brother take out another demon that was a tall, broad-shouldered man. They looked at each other for a moment, both breathing hard from the short skirmishes.

"Thought that might get your attention," commented a thick, British-accented voice. The brothers glanced over simultaneously to see none other than Crowley, King of Hell standing in the doorway in his signature black coat and suit attire that made him look like a slimy salesman. Sam rolled his eyes, stowing his knife in the depths of his jacket.

"What're you doing here Crowley? And what was the point of _this_?" he asked, waving dramatically at the two crumpled heaps on the floor. Two once-human victims who had been possessed by servants of Hell.

Crowley arched one dark eyebrow, stepping further into the room, his hands buried deep in his coat pockets. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you haven't answered my calls, or my texts...What else is a king to do in desperate times?"

Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Desperate times? Really Crowley? In case you didn't realize, we've been kind of caught up in this whole thing with Lucifer's baby mama on the run with God-knows-what in her stomach, that could possibly spell the end of the world as we know it...again." He sighed, sheathing his own knife in his belt before looking at Crowley with exasperation in his eyes. "In the face of that, what kind of 'desperate times' could make you think it was a good idea to lore us out here to this house in the middle of nowhere on some bunk tip about a vampire nest only to be ambushed by your guys? It'd better be pretty damn important."

Crowley pursed his lips. "Well, in the face a potential apocalypse, or should I say _another_ potential apocalypse...no it's not all that important, I guess. But to save my comfort and peace of mind, yes it's pretty bloody important." Following those words, he snapped his fingers and there was suddenly a woman there in the room with them. But she lay curled on the floor, her hands bound behind her back, her feet tied together, and her mouth gagged with cloth. She squirmed in the center of a circle of fire. Her jet blond hair was cropped short and matted to her forehead and she looked up at Crowley with heated blue eyes. Her pale skin where it was exposed was marked with shallow cuts and scrapes and a dark bergundy stain of blood coated her left shoulder. The Winchesters' eyed the young girl with mixtures of puzzlement and disgust. The girl looked like she'd been through a war zone.

"What the _Hell_ -" started Dean, stepping toward Crowley menacingly.

The dark king raised his hands palms out, as if to ward him off. "Easy now, it wasn't me that did the nasty to her; she did that all on her own, when she decided to hunt down my Hellhounds...working her way straight to the pen they're kept in."

Dean and Sam stared down at the girl, astonishment and a budding respect in each of their gazes. "Really...?" questioned Sam, unable to take his dark eyes off her. She looked warily back at him, her sapphire eyes seeming to burrow into his very soul. "W-Who is she?" he sputtered, slightly shaken by her gaze.

Crowley shrugged, shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Tried that question myself, but she wouldn't speak a word to me." He looked at the girl with evident displeasure. "She's human, so she's obviously a hunter, and one who has in fact been on my tail for weeks now, tracking my demon's, breaking deals, questioning everyone she came across about the Hellhounds until one finally cracked. She's been nothing but a thorn in my side until now, and I figure...," he looked back up, his eyes darting back and forth between Sam and Dean. "...I could leave her to you two rather than giving her the slow, painful torture I would love to inflict, but currently do not have the time for."

Dean raised his eye brows in surprise. "Huh, what's been keeping you so busy?"

Crowley's casual face closed off as soon as Dean posed the question. "Nothing that matters to _you_. Strictly the business of Hell." There was an awkward pause in which Dean's eyes narrowed in suspicion before Crowley quickly moved on. "Anyway, what do you say boys? Can you take care of her or will you leave it to me? And trust me, you don't want to leave her to me...,"

The threat was clear in his voice. Sam and Dean exchanged a look, silently communicating. "Yeah, we'll take her," answered Sam after a moment, his eyes returning to the subdued young woman. She wasn't looking at any of them now. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even, as if she might be sleeping. But there was no way someone in her situation could sleep in this moment. Not when the threat of danger was so near.

"Alright, it's settled then," answered Crowley cheerily, a small smile lightening his previously dark face. He snapped his fingers and the circle of flame around the girl dissipated. "Cheers."

And he was gone.

After Crowley was gone, Sam knelt down beside the girl and reached out to remove the cloth that gagged her. Sensing his nearness, her eyes snapped open and she flinched away, glaring viciously.

"It's ok," said Sam in a calming tone of voice. He kept his hand hovered near her, feeling a strange, sudden urge to touch her, which of course he ignored. He didn't even know her. "We're friends, hunters like you. You're safe now. I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean," he said, gesturing to himself and then to Dean as he spoke. He smiled as kindly and warmly as he possibly could so as not to scare her. "We just want to help."

She scanned Sam's open, friendly face and then Dean's stoic, more closed off one. Then a decision seemed to click in her eyes. She leaned a little closer to Sam's hand, allowing hims to remove the gag. He then helped her to sit up so he could undo the ropes around her feet and ankles. Dean came over to help Sam lift her to her feet and slowly shuffle to a nearby chair. She had a slight limp.

"My name is Lisa," she said in a gruff, cautious voice, as if she were telling some grave secret. They helped her settle heavily into the rickety chair. It probably wasn't the most comfortable, but it was the best they could do.

"Hi Lisa," answered Dean. He gestured toward the door. "Just hold on, I'll go get the med kit so we can get started patching ya up." He turned and strode from the room. closing the door behind him. After watching his brother go, Sam turned his attention back to Lisa. She stared steadily back at him.

"So, Hellhound hunting," he began conversationally, to break the steadily building tension. "That's an interesting hobby to take up...any specific reason...?"

Lisa's face was impassive, closed off from any emotion. "I don't owe you anything," she said firmly.

"Ok, then...," replied Sam awkwardly, not sure how to respond to that. He eyed the shoulder of the denim jacket she was wearing that was covered in dark red blood. It didn't look fresh, but it most likely needed attention. "Would you mind letting me look at that?" he asked, pointing to the injury and taking a half-step closer to where she sat. Lisa stiffened at his approach, but nodded after a moment's hesitation. Sam approached her slowly, not wanting to frighten her, and lowered himself to her level on the chair. Watching her carefully and moving _very_ slowly, he grasped the rough, blood-stained fabric between his fingers and gently pulled it down from her shoulder, frowning at the gruesome sight it revealed. "...those hounds really did a number on you...," he murmured, eyeing the girl with concern. Her shoulder was a torn, bloody mess. It was so bad, he could make out some of the muscle and sinew through the gore.

"Ya think?" she asked through gritted teeth, her tone thick with sarcasm and pain.

As grim as the situation was, Sam's lips twitched slightly at this woman's fire. He looked up at her face...and she was looking at him, some unknown emotion shrouding her features. He once again became lost in her ocean-blue eyes.

Someone cleared his throat very loudly and they both jolted, instantly leaning away from each other. Dean had come back with the med kit. "Whoa, what did I walk into?"

"Nothing," Sam answered, a little bit too quickly. He straightened up from his crouch. "I was just checking the wound. We're going to need the heavy gauze...," He looked back at Lisa. "And then we'll have to get you to a hospital."

* * *

3 hours later...

Lisa lay in the bed at the hospital, her head slightly elevated on the soft white pillows. She was sedated now and her shoulder was wrapped tightly in gauze and bandages. The doctor had said that aside from the most serious wound, which would take a few weeks to heal completely, all she had suffered were a few minor cuts and bruises. The story was that they had been out camping and she'd been attacked by a bear.

Sam and Dean stood by her bed, looking down at her gravely.

"Good thing Crowley came to us instead of...well, you know," commented Sam.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Dean turned to face Sam, lowering his voice in case she could hear them. "But what are we supposed to do now? Babysit? Because I'm gonna tell you right now, I never signed up to play Super Nanny to some girl that walks around with a stick up her-"

"Dean!" interrupted Sam, giving his brother a look. Dean shrugged.

"Just saying. It's not like she was a Chatty Cathy in the car on the way here..."

"She was injured!"

Suddenly Dean smirked, nodding as if he'd just grasped something. "Ohhh, I see what's going on here; you got a little thing going for this chick, don't you?"

Sam's eyebrows rose and a light blush bloomed in his high cheek bones. "That is not what's going on right now. I'm just-"

"So you're saying you _don't_ think she's hot?" Wicked amusement danced in Dean's hazel eyes.

Sam's blush was slowly darkening. "No...I mean...not that she isn't...," The younger brother blustered, trying to find the right words. Finally, he just gave up. "That's not what I'm talking about here! Crowley just wanted us to take her off his hands, make sure she doesn't bother him anymore. I mean, it's her choice of course, but maybe she can hunt with us for a while; she could offer some help..."

"Oh, now she's hunting with us? Boy Sammy, you're really grasping at straws here." Dean chuckled under his breath.

"Oh come on Dean, is it really such a terrible idea to have someone else with us? We could use all the help we can get in this fight."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure we've got all the help we need..."

"I never agreed to helping you guys with anything."

They both jumped and turned back to the bed to see that Lisa had finally woken up, her eyes sharp and alert to everything. It was like she was never relaxed. Sam immediately went to her side. "Hey, how do you feel?" he asked gently.

She looked up at him critically. "Alright," she replied after a moment.

He nodded. "Ok, that's...that's great."

"What were you two numb nuts saying about me anyway?" she asked, her voice hard.

"Whoa, hey!" chimed in Dean, glaring at her and taking a step in the direction of her bed, making her tense up even more. "We didn't have to bring you here to be treated. In fact, we could've just left you in that God-forsaken shack in the middle of nowhere, or better yet, left you to Crowley, and that Son-of-a-bitch, literally, takes pleasure in tormenting people he doesn't like. So you'd better wise up and start being just a little bit more respectful to the 'numb nuts' that might as well have saved your freakin' life."

Lisa's mouth popped open in a little pink 'O' shape that made Sam's heart skip a beat. She looked away. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just...I guess it's just been too long since I've been around people whom I could call friends, who didn't have black eyes and nasty attitudes."

"It's ok," Sam replied immediately, pulling one of two chairs from against the wall and setting it beside her bed. "So, you've been alone for a long time?"

Lisa nodded, eyes downcast. "For seventeen years now. I was ten when I lost my mom, and she was all I had."

Her voice cracked a little at the mention of her mom. Of course he knew all about losing parents. So it tugged a little at his heart strings. Instinctively feeling the need to comfort, he reached out to place a hand on top of her's. She flinched a little, but didn't pull away. Her eyes flashed to his, shining with tears that she wouldn't let fall. Behind Sam, Dean coughed a bit, muttered something about going to get coffee, and left the room, giving them privacy. Sam barely noticed. "Was it a Hellhound that killed your mother? That's why you hunted them?"

She nodded, her eyes riveted to his hand on hers. "The day she died, I'd noticed that she'd been acting weird, paranoid about everything. When I asked her what was wrong, she looked at me sadly and said, 'my time is up sweetheart.' and then she smiled at me, the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen on her face, and said, 'but it was all worth it.' Then she put me to bed, kissed me goodnight, and told me that no matter what I heard, to stay in my room. But of course I didn't listen; I was scared and I heard sounds, like a dog growling in the other room." Lisa paused, clearly starting to break down. The tears had overflowed and were sliding down her cheeks. Sam didn't push her to finish, giving her time to collect herself, though he could already see where this was going. Finally, she continued, sniffling as she did so. "I found her on the floor of her bedroom...and she was...she was covered in blood, her clothes torn up. I could still hear the growling, but I couldn't see where it came from. I looked around for it, but all I could see were bloody paw prints on the white carpet forming as I watched, frozen in terror. I could feel this...this huge presence that disappeared when the prints reached the bedroom window. I couldn't even bring myself to go near my mother, to see her like that up close. I called the cops and told them that someone had broken in to our house and killed my mother. Because even then, I knew no one would believe the truth."

She finally looked up at Sam at the conclusion of her story to gauge his reaction. He realised belatedly that not only did he still have his hand on her's, but had it firmly grasped in his. "Um...I'm so sorry," he said, clearing his throat and releasing his hold on her. Her lips turned up a little in the first smile he'd seen since he met her, though it was a sad one.

"It's ok Sam, I've gotten my revenge on most of those mutts."

He smiled. "So that's what got you into hunting," It wasn't a question; tragedy was the beginning of every hunter's story.

She nodded again, "It wasn't until some years later, when I met Crowley in a crossroad summoning, that I found out what had happened; my mother had made a deal before I was born, because she couldn't have kids. She made the deal and signed ten years of her life away...just so she could have me." Agony swept over her features as she said the last part.

"No, Lisa." Without thinking, he reached out to grip her arm, as if to physically stop her from feeling her guilt. She looked at him with surprise. He blinked, his brain catching up to his body, but didn't let go. "You can't let that guilt weigh on you like that; it was your mother's choice to make that deal, and she knew what it would cost. Trust me, none of what happened was your fault. But you had every right to be angry about it."

She nodded slowly. "I know that...but thank you." She smiled a real, heart-warming smile at him. "You seem like an okay guy. And you're brother's not bad either, though he seems like he has a bit of a chip on his shoulder."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, he's definitely one in a million."

"Well, thanks for the compliment Sam."

They both gave a start and turned to see none other than Dean standing in the doorway, three small cups of coffee held precariously in a carrier in his hands. He strode easily into the room and offered a cup to both Sam and Lisa, who accepted it with a grateful smile. He then reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a handful of sugar packets and creamers, placing them on her bedside table. "I didn't know how you take your coffee," he explained sheepishly.

She nodded. "It's ok. I take it black anyway. Thank you."

Dean nodded, offering a small smile of his own. "You're welcome. You can also think of it as an apology for yelling at you earlier; I'm generally a lot smoother than that when it comes to ladies as easy on the eyes as you." He winked.

Lisa frowned, giving him a hard stare. "I'll accept your apology, but I don't take kindly to false flattery meant only to get in my pants."

Dean's smile dropped and suddenly he was in a hurry to go. "Alright, let's go Sammy, I think our work is done here."

"But Dean...," Sam protested, quickly losing the smirk he'd been trying to hide when Lisa had spoken. But Dean was already heading out the door. He looked conflictingly between Lisa and the doorway Dean had departed through. "Uh, listen, Lisa," he said, turning to Lisa. "I'll have to convince Dean to go with it, but I think it'd be great if you teamed up with us; you know, we can hunt things togther, watch each other's backs...and you know...you wouldn't have to be alone anymore." He smiled at her conspiratorially.

She looked down at the coffee cup clasped in her hands for a long, thoughtful moment, then looked back up at Sam. "It sounds great, but can I sleep on it? I'll let you know my decision in the morning."

Feeling just a little crestfallen but hopeful at the same time, Sam simply nodded. "Yeah, sure." He took a piece of paper from the night stand and a nearby pen and wrote down their motel's address as well is his own cell phone number, handing it to her. "So you can get in touch with us." She thanked him and they bid each other a quick goodnight before he left, hoping that she would decide to go with them come morning. He didn't know precisely why, but he really wanted her on their team.

* * *

"You did _what_?"

Back at the motel room, Dean was astonished. Sam had explained her story as best he could, emphasizing that she'd been on her own for a long time. But Dean didn't understand. "I just wanted to offer her a chance to have companionship."

Dean coughed on the beer he'd just taken a swig of. "Companionship? Ha, yeah, I can see what kind of companionship you're looking at."

"Dean...," Sam said warningly.

Dean threw his hands up as if to calm his brother down. "Hey, don't get mad at me; you're the one who was making googly eyes at her."

Sam exhaled sharply through his nose in irritation. "No, I was _not_ making googly eyes at her. I mean, would it really hurt to have someone else on our team?"

"We have Cass on our team!"

"Not all the time!"

"Often enough!"

They stared at each other for a minute, both exasperated. Then there was a sudden, sharp pounding at the door. They tensed, Sam reaching for his gun. "Who's there?" he called.

"It's me!" cried a female voice from the other side, sounding strained. "It's Lisa!" Sam was at the door in a heartbeat, wrenching it open. Lisa stood there, her short-cropped blond hair matted, her breathing heavy, and fresh blood streaking the front of her hospital gown. She clutched her shoulder with one hand, her face ashen. "A...hellhound!" she choked out. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed against Sam's chest.

"Lisa!" Sam yelled. He stooped to lift her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. He looked to his brother. "We've gotta set up a barrier." Dean went to work, searching through his bag until he found black salt and proceeded to pour it in a line in the doorway and along the window sills while Sam laid Lisa gently down on one of the beds. Her breathing was shallow. Pulling the sleeve of her hospital gown down a bit, he saw that there was a fresh, alarming gash cut from her shoulder across the collar bone, where it tapered off. Pulling out their emergency med kit, he quickly staunched the bleeding with gauze and bandaging. She moaned lightly in pain. Sam's brows lowered with concern for the girl, but he quickly turned back to the task at hand. Dean was at their weapons case, loading his gun. Sam walked over and selected his knife, remembering the last time he'd killed a hellhound with it.

"You ready?" asked Dean seriously.

Sam's hand tightened in a death grip on the handle of the blade as he met his brother's eyes. "Yeah."

They both turned to face the door as ominous, disembodied growls sounded from the hallway. They listened as the growling grew louder, until they knew the beast was literally right there in the doorway and could see its smoky breaths, as if it literally had fire burning in its body. It barked in agitation when it came across their barrier, though the sound seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Dean fired off the first shot from his gun, and the creature let out a yelp of pain. He kept firing, and managed to hit it once more before the sounds suddenly stopped. They slowly approached, seeing a few drops of its viscous blood on the carpeted floor, but no sign that it was dead.

"Here doggy doggy doggy!" Dean called, a light hint of sarcasm in his tone. All was silent.

 _The quiet before the storm._ Sam thought, raising his knife a little in preparation. Hellhounds were way smarter than your average dog; who knew what this thing was planning.

That's when they heard it; a light scratching sound that seemed to be coming from the walls. The brothers circled the room, trying to find the source.

"The vents!" cried Lisa. She was lying on her side, supporting herself painfully on the arm attached to the recently injured shoulder. She was pale with the exertion, but her sapphire eyes were focused, zeroing in on the grates screwed into the walls.

"Damn it, the one place we didn't think to check!" cursed Dean, aiming his gun at one close to the ceiling. Sam spotted two others in the room, one across from the other near the ceiling and one at the floor. The scratching and scrabbling in the walls continued, seeming to come from all sides. How many of these things were there exactly? Just as Sam was wondering this, the vent across from the one Dean focused on burst open and Sam felt the wind knocked out of him as the beast crashed into him. Judging by the pressure he felt on his chest as he hit the floor, this thing was _huge_. He felt its hot breath on his face and tried keeping it at bay with two hands pressed firmly against its oddly bare-feeling torso to keep it from eating his face off. "Sammy!" screamed Dean, aiming the gun as carefully as he could so as not to hit Sam. Taking a deep, calming breath, he fired. Suddenly, there was a yelping sound and the pressure on Sam's chest was gone. He felt the blood spray on his face and the weight lifted from his body. He scrambled quickly to his feet. The three of them heard the beast whimper from that one spot in the room. His jaw set, Dean shot a few more rounds, ending the creature before it could regain itself. The room was dead silent.

Dean lowered the gun slowly and looked at Sam. "You alright?"

Sam nodded, his quick breaths beginning to slow. He looked toward Lisa, and she offered him a wan, relieved smile before collapsing back on the mattress. She promptly passed out. Sam went to her, checking her pulse and her vitals. He wasn't exactly the best doctor but him and his brother had experienced enough injuries and fatalities to know when someone was really bad off. He checked her bandages and cleaned off some of the blood. Though it would take a bit for her to fully heal and she would need to go back to her hospital bed, it wasn't fatal. Sam exhaled in relief.

"Now that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Sam looked up to see Dean gesturing dramatically with his gun. "Googly eyes!" he exclaimed.

Sam chuckled, looking back down at the young girl he could feel himself becoming more and more infatuated with with every passing minute. "Yeah, I guess you might be right."

"Uh-huh." Dean looked supremely satisfied with himself as he went to put his gun away. Sam rose to face him, a more serious expression on his face.

"But regardless, I still think she should come with us," he stated.

Dean gave him one long look and knew his brother wasn't going to let this go. Finally, he just rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine! But you better not make me regret this!" Sam supressed an overjoyed smile.

"No, you won't. It'll be great."

"Yeah, we'll be one big, happy freakin Brady Bunch family," muttered Dean rather sarcastically, going to the fridge for a beer. But Sam didn't hear him; he was looking at her, his heart seeming to swell in his chest.

And though none of them knew it, new secrets were soon to be unraveled.

* * *

 **Ok, so no signs of Stefan, Damon, and Elena yet, but I promise they'll pop up sooner or later lol. Let's just say, Lisa is a very important tie in for the two world's and, as I made blatantly clear, a love interest for Sam. I was partly inspired by something he said in one of the episodes, where he mentioned how nice it would be to have someone who knew all about their world and what it took to survive in it. So, ta-da! Here's my wonderful character Lisa Bomont! Hope you guys like her and like this little chapter! I'll see ya in the next one!**


	2. Part 2-On the Road

Dangerous Game

Part 2

On the Road

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this," complained Dean. The two brothers stood outside the hospital in front of the dark impala a few days after the hellhound incident. The sun glared brightly on the car's ebony exterior.

Sam shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Hey, you never know; maybe she'll grow on you."

"Yeah okay," replied Dean. He sighed. "She's takin' forever; I'm going to listen to some music." He strolled around the front of the car that meant the world to him and got in the front driver seat while Sam watched eagerly for Lisa. Soon enough, she pushed through the doors and stepped out into the sunlight, a small smile lighting her thin face when she spotted Sam. Her arm was in a sling and her shoulder heavily bandaged over her stitches, but other than that, she seemed in good spirits, dressed in a light blue t-shirt and denim jacket and blue jeans, a small bag hanging off one shoulder. She started down the steps and Sam ran up to meet her, circling one arm carefully around her waist to help her.

"Sam," she laughed. "It's my arm that's hurt, not my legs."

"Oh, yeah, right," Sam replied awkwardly, removing his arm. They continued down to the impala where he opened the door for her and she thanked him with a gracious smile before sliding in and placing the nap sack she carried with her beside her on the seat. Once Sam was in, Dean revved the engine, smiling at his baby's purr and they were off, traveling to parts unknown.

* * *

It was a few months later and Lisa's shoulder was looking much better, the stitches removed and there was no longer any need for a sling. The only sign of her injury was a cottony bandage that was changed every night by a very considerate Sam. The trio had been on the road for a while now, had even worked a few small cases together. And the boys, mostly Sam, had told her all about their current mission and what had led them to this point in the first place. It was a long, emotional story, but he got it out in bits and pieces every night, where him and Lisa would stay up late just talking about everything that came to mind, learning more and more about each other as the days passed, turning into weeks. Nothing about Lisa struck Sam as peculiar (She seemed just like any other hunter) until it came to a case where they had to deal with a nest of vampires. Lisa promptly refused.

"What, do you have a soft spot for the blood-suckers or something?" Dean asked as he loaded up with weapons and pocketed a vial of dead-man's blood.

She didn't look up from the journal she was writing in as she spoke. "I just don't like hunting them." Sam eyed her curiosly. Dean chuckled.

"I bet she's got a nice big heart sketched in there with LB + SW forever written inside it."

Lisa shot the older brother a sharp glare, her face flaring red. "This is my Hunter's Journal. It's for writing about cases and the monsters I kill. I do _not_ draw hearts and flowers and all that high school girl-crush bullcrap in this."

Dean held up his hands to ward off her wrath, laughing. "Okay, okay Princess, calm down." He was still laughing as he headed to the door of the bland motel room. Right before ducking out, he added, "And don't worry, your secret crush on Sammy is safe with me." and winked. Outraged, the girl took a nearby small dagger of her's and threw it towards Dean's head, missing by inches as he dashed out the door. It stuck in the wood, trembling with the force of the throw. Sam gave her a small, awkward smile.

"Well, I know not to get on your bad side now."

She laughed, looking down at her journal again. "Don't worry, I would never throw a knife at _you_. And I knew I would miss."

Sam chuckled at that and sat down on the edge of the bed next to where she sat with her legs crossed indian style in front of her. She glanced up at him curiously, her incredible blue eyes widening slightly. "Sam, don't you have to go? Dean's waiting."

"Yeah, I do. But, Lisa," He reached forward to take one of her hands in both of his. The flush that had previously faded returned once more to her pale cheeks. "Now the chances are slim, but there's always a chance that me and my brother might not come back, or something could happen to you and you'll never know how I...how I feel..."

Suddenly her eyes shone with tears. "Oh Sam, please don't..."

"But I need to tell you; Lisa, I love you. And I think I have from the first moment I saw you. I don't know how you feel about me. Heck, you may even think this sounds stupid. But I thought you should at least know how I feel before...before something happens."

Lisa stared at him, opening and closing her mouth several times, speechless. Finally, the tears that had been threatening burst forward and she found herself leaning toward him and his arms slid around her automatically. "Uh, Lisa...? You okay?" he asked, confused by her reaction.

She leaned away, rubbing her eyes hard with the palms of her hands. "Yes...No...I don't know. It's just..." She met his eyes with her's, red-rimmed as they were. "...I've never had anyone tell me that before; I always thought I would be alone...And now that you've told me that, I might lose you like a I lost my mother." Sam gave her hand a squeeze, a new resolve coming into his expression.

"No, you won't. I promise I'll do my best to survive for you."

She smiled, mouthing a thank you because she was out of words. They stared at each other, smiling like fools, and slowly leaned toward each other. Their lips met in a long, slow kiss.

* * *

Another week passed and Dean felt like he might hurl with all the love in the air. Sam and Lisa were constantly together, snuggling together at night, her sitting on Sam's lap while he researched things on his lap top. When they left the place, she sat behind Sam's seat in the car with her arms folded over his shoulders, hands resting on his chest. Every time Sam's brother looked at the two of them, he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. And somewhere, deep down, he wished he could find the same happiness.

They stopped again at a motel somewhere in Tennessee just because Dean was tired of hearing the new couple's constant cooing and sweet nothings to each other. And once the room was rented, he went to sleep in the car to give his brother some alone time with his girlfriend, even though Sam insisted that they could get separate rooms if it made him uncomfortable. But just like Sam, Dean wanted some alone time with his baby. He was sitting out in the impala, some low soft rock playing on the radio, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Jodi."

Dean smiled at the familiar voice. "Hey, Jodi. Long time, no hear."

"I know, I miss you boys too, but that's not why I called this time. I've found out about a rather odd case that I was hoping you guys might be able to look into. It's really disturbing, honestly."

Dean's brows furrowed. "Why, what's up?"

She explained to him that bodies had turned up in the woods at a campsite hidden in the Smokey Mountains of Tennessee. Not just a few, but a little over a dozen, all bleeding from the ears and other orifices. "It doesn't sound like your average murder case, so I thought it would be right up your alley."

"Right," responded Dean, mulling the situation over. A mass murder? A mass suicide? It was definitely an unusual situation. "We'll look into it. See ya Jodi, and thanks."

"Tell Sam I said hello, and good luck." Dean hung up and shut the car off, opening the door. He had to tell Sam about this. Reaching the door to the room, he raised a hand to wrap twice with his knuckles. No answer. He leaned in to see if he could hear movement.

 _"Ahhh!_ Yes!"

Dean gave a start at the sound of Lisa's voice on the other side of the door. Then he decided that it might be better to wait until the morning, hurrying away and trying very hard _not_ to imagine what could've made her yell like that.

* * *

 **And this is where the story begins to merge with the world of The Vampire Diaries. It's set around season 3, when Klaus is trying and failing to make hybrids in the Smokey Mountain of Tennessee. I figured if any kind of case could lead the Winchesters to Mystic Falls, it would have to be this one.**

 **And some Sam and Lisa fluff! Gotta love it! (or I do, anyway lol)**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter! Reviews encouraged! lol**


End file.
